A Second Chance
by XJackiefrostX
Summary: Rory and Amy never had the chance to raise their baby. A strange incident gives the Doctor a second chance at childhood. Can the Ponds overlook their own emotions and do what has to be done to help their friend. De-aged Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic seeing as I still having updated my other fics. Please don't kill me I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to press that review button.**

* * *

A Second Chance

* * *

Rory knew that Amy was still hurting. He saw how she looked at children when they passed by, the wistful glances that she shot at young mothers from the neighborhood. She thought he didn't notice when she cried herself to sleep, or when she averted her gaze to shield him from the tears that fell from her face.

Rory had to be strong for Amy it wouldn't do them any good for them to both break down. So he did what any good husband would do, he bottled it all up inside. He put on a brave face and set out every day hoping to lift Amy's spirits in any way possible. Everybody always overlooked him and sent their condolences to Amy. He never even got to hold his own daughter, the real Melody.

Sometimes he'd go out for a walk and just think of what kind of father he would have been. Would he have been the stern yet loving or the fun but firm type? He wished he would have at least had the chance to be a good one.

* * *

They had been having a good night. They had been watching some stupid rom-com flick, which he had let Amy choose, and had even laughed at the cheesy jokes. She had smiled throughout the evening and called him stupid face multiple times as he made jokes at the movie's expense.

"Rory, just watch the movie." She giggled as she punched him half-heartedly on the shoulder.

He smiled cheekily at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You know that right?" He murmured as he stroked her fiery red hair.

"I know." Amy answered as she kissed him deeper than before. "I know." She repeated as her lips gently ghosted over his.

The moment was broken by the strange wheezing sound of the Tardis, coming from their backyard. Rory and Amy disentangled themselves with identical smiles of exasperation.

"He never does get the timing right." Amy stated as she stared at the Tardis that had now invaded their flower beds, again.

"Give him a few minutes to get situated before you decide to kill him." Rory suggested as he stared at what used to be a flower bed full of beautiful tulips.

"I won't kill him." Amy answered, giving him a coy smile in response. "I'll just maim him a bit." She said as she stared at the Tardis through their living room window.

They stared at the Tardis for a minute before Amy got fed up.

"What's taking him so long? All of time and space and he wants to keep us waiting." She ranted as she strode towards the back door.

Rory followed after her at a more sedate pace, reaching her just as she started knocking on the door.

"Doctor it's not nice to keep us waiting! "She yelled as she continued to bang her knuckles against the Tardis door. "Come on Doctor, we don't have all day."

Rory chose not to comment that the Doctor could travel through space and time, and that yes they did have all day. He liked his body intact, thank you very much.

Amy's voice had gone from cross to worried as their alien friend had yet to open the door.

"Rory, something's wrong, he should have opened it by now." She said as she grabbed Rory's arm for comfort. "Come on Tardis, open the door, we just want to help." Amy pleaded as she rested her hand on the Tardis's door.

Minutes passed as Amy tried her hardest to reason with Tardis, tears falling silently from her face.

Rory was losing hope that they would ever be able to enter the Tardis when the door swung open of its own accord allowing them entry.

"Thank you." Amy whispered, lightly caressing the door.

"Doctor!"

The sound of Rory's yelling broke her out of her stupor and she wasted no time in rushing up the stairs. "Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor please answer me." Amy yelled, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Over here." Rory yelled, as he spotted a heap of clothing below the Tardis console.

Amy let out a gasp of surprise as she stared down at the figure clad in an ill-fitting tweed jacket and a bowtie. She felt as if her eyes might pop out of her head as she stared at the figure in amazed horror.

His face was devoid of his usual sharp cheekbones, only marked by the purple bruises that littered his temple and cheek that stood out in contrast to his pale skin. His brown hair stood in his signature messy coif mused even more by the ground his head was resting on. His trademark blue bowtie sat prominently askew around his neck, making his appearance look more disheveled than before. This was her raggedy man alright and he looked exactly like an eight year old.

* * *

** Next chapter will be up soon and will be a tad longer than this. Feel free to tell me what you think like it, hate it, any criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx to all those of you that reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Amy's widened in horror as she stared at what used to be her Doctor, her raggedy man.

"Amy, snap out of it." Rory said as he shed his jacket and bundled it up underneath the unconscious Doctor's, now smaller, head. "We can ask questions later but right now we have to help him first.'

Amy kneeled down beside the Doctors head, her legs feeling as though they were made of jelly, and gently stroked the Doctor's brown fringe out of his face. "What do you want me to do?"

"We can't take him to a hospital, he's not human and there's no telling what our medication can do to him. " Rory explained as he took the Doctor's vital signs. "I'm not even sure if his biology is the same as ours." He said, frowning as he took the Doctor's pulse. "I've never felt anything like it. His pulse is uneven and too rapid for a human heart." Rory worried, moving his hand towards the Doctor's chest to feel his heart.

"He has two hearts!" Amy blurted out, grasping Rory's hand and moving it towards the other side of the Doctor's chest.

"I'm gonna have to assume that, that's normal for him." Rory lamented frustratingly, peeling off the Doctor's tweed jacket from his body, revealing bright red splotches on the Doctor's white dress shirt.

Amy gasped in horror as Rory grimaced and continued to check the Doctor over. "We have to get him inside so I can treat his wounds. I don't know how long he's been down here for but we have to get him inside before he develops an infection." Rory said, gently scooping the Doctor up bridal style.

"Mind his head." Amy said as she fretted around Rory and the Doctor. She led the way back to the house and held the door open for Rory as he carried the unconscious Doctor inside.

Rory followed her to the guest bedroom, equipped with nothing save for a queen sized bed, dresser and a mirror. He laid the Doctor down on the bed as gently as he could, trying very hard not to aggravate any of the Doctor's injuries. "Amy, I need you to go get the scissors." Rory said urgently. "I need them to cut his clothes off because I don't know what I'm dealing with and I don't want to hurt him any more by jostling his injuries by taking his clothes off the normal way. " He explained, noticing her bewildered look. "And the first aid kit!" he hollered as she took off down the hall.

Rory worked to get the Doctor's shoes off, carefully undoing the laces and sliding them off his feet. He quirked a smile as he saw mismatched socks that were too big for the feet that they were currently on. He pulled of the Doctor's socks as well and left them inside his shoes, which he had placed underneath the bed.

Removing the socks had revealed the Doctor's ankle which had taken an ugly shade of purple and swollen to twice the normal size. He moved his hands softly around appendage, feeling for any breaks. He sighed in satisfaction when he concluded that it was just badly sprained and not broken. He looked up to see Amy placing the scissors on the dresser, making her way over to hand him the first aid kit.

Rory gently took her face into his hands." He's going to be okay, were going to wrap his injuries and then we're going to fix whatever it is that happened to him. He's going to be fine." he assured, wiping a few traitorous tears that had escaped her eyes.

She nodded her head, a shaky breath escaping from her mouth as she visibly tried to calm down. "He's going to be fine." She repeated softly.

Rory took out a pair of gloves, making sure they were on correctly before taking stock of what was in the first aid kit. There was plenty of bandages and gauze that he could use to patch up the Doctor's wounds. The problem was the medication. Was the Doctor similar enough in biology to be able to metabolize them? He settled on dealing with that when the Doctor was more aware of what was going on and he could tell him what he can and can't have.

With the pair of scissors in hand Rory gave one last comforting nod towards Amy before beginning to cut into the Doctor's dress shirt. Steady hands quick work of the shirt and in no time the Doctor's shirt was cut off his body, revealing deep lacerations and an array of colorful bruises. He grimaced as he saw the, no doubt, painful injuries his friend had sustained, doing who knows what.

* * *

Amy forced herself to watch her husband treat the Doctor's wounds. Every mark on his body hurt her heart even more. She stroked his small hand softly as Rory cleaned and bandaged the Doctor's torso. She laid comforting kisses on the Doctor's forehead, murmuring words of comfort that he could not hear. A steady mantra ran through her brain keeping her from breaking down; he's going to be okay. He's going to be okay.

* * *

** So I know I said this would be a bit longer and I'm sorry to go back on my word but I couldn't make this longer without revealing what the next chapter was going to be about, so I decided to just cut it short. My dual credit classes are over so I might update this sooner next chapter but I can't make any promises. I hope you like this story and don't feel afraid to review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey I'm back I hope you don't kill me for making the last chapter so short here's the chapter three.**

* * *

Rory let out a sigh of relief as he noticed that none of the wounds on the Doctor's torso would need stitches. He carefully wrapped a mild cut across the Doctor's arm, eyeing the laceration that ran by the Doctor's right hip and disappeared into his trousers. He meticulously cut the Doctor's trousers, stopping every now and then to make sure he wasn't going to in any way hurt his friend. He gathered up his trousers, which were now in several pieces, and threw them in the waste basket along with the shirt leaving the Doctor with nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

The Doctor's legs, while as pale as the rest of him, didn't seem to have sustained much damage, aside from a few bruises on his calves and knees. He mentally thanked an unknown deity that he had one less thing to worry about while the Doctor healed.

The laceration by the Doctor's hip had stayed hidden beneath the Doctor's boxers, leaving a small crimson stain on the right side of them. "Amy I'm going to need to cut these off too." He said motioning to the laceration that traveled beneath the Doctor's Hip and disappeared into his underwear.

Amy gave him a small nod, turning so that she faced the Doctor's serene expression instead of what Rory was doing.

Rory swallowed guiltily as he began to cut the Doctor's under garments off. "Be professional." he repeated over and over in his head. "You're doing this to help him." He told himself. No matter what he told himself he couldn't help feeling as though he was betraying the Doctor's privacy by looking at the Doctor in his most vulnerable state while the Doctor slept. Gently he cleaned the wound, trying his hardest to be professional and trying to ignore his friend's current state of undress. He bit back a sigh of frustration as he noticed that this cut would need stitches.

He was a certified nurse and he had stitched people up before. That didn't mean he was comfortable doing it to his unconscious friend while he was in a child's body.

He grabbed the sterilized needles from the first aid kit and set them on the dresser beside the bed. "Amy. I need to stitch up that cut on his hip. It's too deep for it to heal on its own. Do you want to step out for a second while I do it?"

Amy looked up at him with watery eyes. She swallowed nervously her eyes staring up and down the cut on her friend's hip. "I'll stay. He would stay if it were me." She replied, bringing the Doctor's small hand up to kiss it gently.

Rory began numbing the area that he was going to stitch up. With a threaded needle Rory moved to stich the cut. His hand was a few inches away when he stopped. He looked up at the Doctor's prone form eying his pale and bruised face. He could do this. Breathing deeply he forced his trembling hands to stay steady as he made the first stitch. He ignored everything else and zoned in on this one thing, trying to imagine that this was just another day at the hospital and that this was some complete stranger he was stitching up.

* * *

He wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. Stitching up his friend was something he hoped he would never again have to do in his life. It took seventeen stitches to completely close the wound and even when he was done he couldn't help but feel as though he was going to be sick. He forced down the bile reminding himself that he did what he had to do.

* * *

Amy forced herself to watch as Rory made every stitch not giving herself the chance to look away. He would have made sure that everything was going okay if he was in her position. She let out a breathy sigh of relief when Rory had made the last stitch, carefully bring up the sheets on the bed to cover up the Doctor's modesty as best she could trying not to jostle the recently stitched wound. She stroked his cheek with such motherly affection, taking note of how cold he felt. She'd cover him up more once Rory was finished bandaging him up.

* * *

Rory bandaged up the Doctor's ankle, making sure that he didn't jostle it too much since the Doctor couldn't quite tell him what did and didn't hurt in his current state. It hadn't been broken but it would be difficult for the Doctor to get around for a bit, or maybe not seeing as he had no idea how fast Timelords healed.

"I think we're good." He said aloud, mildly startling his wife from where she had been staring intently at the Doctor's face.

She pulled the bed sheets up as carefully as she could up to the Doctor's chin and made sure he was tucked in properly to stave off the cold.

The Doctor looked frail as his now small body was swamped with the bed sheets. Sweat matted most of his hair to his scalp and brow giving him a feverish look made worse by his pale and bruised face.

"I'll be right back." Rory said quietly making his way out.

Amy stared at the Doctor's vulnerable form thinking how unfair this whole thing was. "Hadn't he suffered enough throughout his life?" she thought. His cheeks had taken on a rosy hue and she laid the palm of her hand on his forehead. He was warmer than she had ever felt as long as they had been traveling, his body temperature normally a lot cooler than now. She'd make sure they popped into the Tardis and see if they could find any information on Timelord biology to help them understand what was normal for their alien friend.

She watched as her husband walked in, carrying a white plastic bowl filled with water and a clean washcloth. She gave him a small smile; she really did have the best husband in the world. She took the bowl out of his hands and thanked him with a chaste kiss on the lips before returning to her friend's side.

The water was cool as she wrung out the washcloth, bringing it up to wipe away the sweat from the Doctor's brow. She swept the nice and cool washcloth down his face and onto his neck hoping to bring down his temperature.

"We need to get to the Tardis and figure out what's normal for him." She said softly, rinsing out the washcloth in the bowl before reapplying its coolness to the Doctor's face.

"We can go right now while he's sleeping."

"I don't want him to wake up alone." She replied, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's face. "This happened while he was alone; I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

"Amy, this wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could-"

"And what if I had been there? What if I could have helped him, maybe even have avoided this whole nightmare in the first place?" she interrupted, stubborn tears stinging her eyes. "He must have been so scared by himself especially if he was in the condition that he is now; I won't let him be alone again."

* * *

**So I hope you like chapter 3 and as always feel free to review and tell me what you think. The Doctor hasn't woken up yet but not to worry he will soon enough and I'll make sure I have the next chapter up in less than 2 weeks, cross my hearts.**


	4. not a chapter

**Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter I just want to say that I'm having a bit of trouble writing the next chapter and it might be a while since winter break is almost over. This story is my top priority thou so I wont abandon it because it's one of the few that I have written that I'm actually happy with. I just ask that y'all be patient with me and I'm really sorry guys:/**


End file.
